


Demonic roommate in my head

by Danan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Possession, Seany Boi gets possessed, mentions of hurting people and animals, over the course of pretty much his entire childhood, probably full of clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: There once was a boy who was afraid to die...





	Demonic roommate in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in camp this summer but forgot about it until now oops  
> (I feel like I say a variation of this every time I post something)
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

There once was a boy who was afraid to die. Unfortunately for him, he was also haunted. He first noticed it around his fifth birthday, when he finally caught on that the voice in his head were not his actual thoughts and more similar to a demon possessing him but without having enough power to take full control of his body.  
The entity had taken hold of a part of his soul, embodying his deepest and darkest fears, urging him to hurt others, whether they'd be humans, animals or people just like him, haunted by creatures from another world. The boy had taken to calling the demon in his head Anti as he was the opposite of his bubbly, loud personality.  
Hearing its voice in his head had quickly become normal for the child, and the only real drawback Anti now brought was his sense of humor, as the boy often had to hide a smile or bite back a laugh at the most unfortunate times.

Year after year, the demon was growing stronger. The boy - now a young man in his twenties - could feel it, its hold on him strengthening, until one day in October he felt Anti take control of his body for the first time. Why he had waited so long to even try that was a mystery to the man, as the demon had long since stopped being a monster in his mind and got relegated to 'annoying demonic roommate' early in the man's teenage years.  
The full-body possession only became more frequent during the rest of October, so much so that the man wondered if Anti had ever come in contact with his girlfriend or showed up during work. He sometimes felt weird after a particularly long day of filming, especially when the videos were about supernatural stuff but he attributed that to fatigue more than anything else.

By the end of October the man's body was most often controlled by Anti than it was by its rightful owner. Despite his efforts to question Anti about it, the demon never admitted to such thing, and the man was left wondering when Anti had started hiding things from him.  
On the last day of October, the day when the barrier between the human and demonic world was the thinner, Anti finally took over. The man had the genius idea of filming something involving knives and all around sharp things, which only made slitting his throat easier.  
The demon awoke for the first time in centuries. All the times he'd taken control of the boy before were nothing compared to the power he experienced now. With his human counterpart gone he could finally become what he was meant to be all along. His throat still bleeding, he directed his eyes towards the camera set up in front of him. T̕ime f̨or̢ ̕a̛ show t̴h͘ey̨ ̨͘w̢o̸n͡'̨͝t̵ fo̢͝r̨͢͢͞g̷̛͟e̸̶̛͟t̕҉̷

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write a full thing with this idea but knowing me it's not gonna happen. Welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe one day I'll have enough will to write it.
> 
> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
